Titleless for Now
by Mistress of the Sand
Summary: He comes to town, he steals my friends, he steals my fans, and now he's stolen my heart." GaaraSasuke I know you wanna read, so do it.
1. Ch 1 The Nameless

A/N: My second yaoi. Be happy for me. I know you thought that I died, but I am alive, well and with boyfriend. Cha. Although I doubt his seriousness. I think he still likes his ex. Ah well. This fic was inspired by my own high-school registration experience. Except for the whole guy part. Almost all GaaraSasuke fics are in POV, so why not mine? Read this story now.

Summary: "He comes to town, he steals my friends, he steals my fans, and now he's stolen my heart." GaaraSasuke

* * *

Standing. Waiting. Counting the freckles on the girl in front of him's face. Her mouth was moving; she was talking to him. He wasn't listening. To her, or the ROTC people telling them corny jokes, or the school counselor who was currently searching for his registration form. Oh, how he wished he had signed up for his high school classes earlier, and not waited (like everyone else had) until the last minute. There were swarms of people in the room, all talking incessantly about things he didn't give a damn about. All of the "popular", heavily made up, anorexic-looking girls kept giggling, twirling their hair around their fingers and glancing over his way while biting their lips. The counselor finally found his form. She handed it to him and told him to find a seat and fill it out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm walking toward the ONE empty chair in my sight when suddenly it's blocked from my view by the two most popular girls in school, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both thrusting their newly developing chests at me through their too tight shirts. Hi Sasuke. they say in unison. Scary. Any other day, I can just nod and go around them. But not today, it seems. As I am trying to walk past, Ino catches my arm, and then Sakura grabs the other one, unnecessarily running her hand across my chest, and then smirking at Ino. There must be some sort of contest going on between them today; "Who can touch more of Sasuke?', because Now Ino slides her hand over my stomach and then brushes off the front of my pants. Sasuke-kun, your pants are all wrinkled! I could come over and iron them for you... she trails off coyly. I give a strained smile and a 'no thanks', but inside I want to hit her. So I'm trying to wriggle free and still seem gentlemanly (for that is the Uchiha way, never lose your cool) when Sakura sticks her hand down in my front pocket and starts groping around. This is too much, and I jerk her arm away from my body and shove between the two of them , ignoring whatever sounds they are making and watching their retreat to their little poser posse through the corner of my eye. And someone is sitting in my seat. I hear laughter from the other side of the room and I whip my head around, preparing to glare my very worst, and then I see who it is. Naruto. The blond-headed baka. I walk over to where he and Hinata are sitting.

"Damn you." I mutter darkly once I get over to where they are. Naruto and I have the weirdest relationship. We're probably closer than brothers, but we hate each other. Neither of us would refuse the other anything, yet we refuse to share. WE fight whenever we're around each other, and we hang out all the time. Well we don't fight as much anymore. Not since Naruto started going out with Hinata. We've been an odd sort of trio this past year. Me; the stoic bastard, Naruto; the annoying prick, and Hinata; girl mediator. The breasted one has been a good influence on Naruto, who in turn has been a bad influence on her. I have one thing to say: Never seriously piss off Hinata if you value your limbs.

"Ha! Sorry man. Would've helped you out over there, but it's much more amusing to see you squirm in discomfort." Naruto says laughing. "Hey, I saw Sakura stick her hand down your pants. Too bad for her you're a eunuch."

"I am not a eunuch. Just ask your girl here. Am I a eunuch, Hina-chan?" I say with a straight face, which is something that is very hard to keep around Naruto and all his facial expressions. Hinata tries to match my cool, but starts laughing at the slack-jawed boyfriend of hers.

"Don't ask me anything." She says, holding her hands up in front of her. "I am neutral territory, okay?" Naruto's face regains a bit of its normalcy.

"Yeah, well you weren't so neutral last night, were you babe?" I say, sliding my arm around her and nuzzling her neck. This earns a lot of melodramatically hurt glances, and indignant snorts from the group of punked-out preps sitting about 4 yards away from us, with their black nail polish, and heavy eyeliner, and dyed hair. They, sadly, make up a portion of the Sasuke fan club. They think I'm gothic, for some reason. Hell, I don't even know what being gothic would mean. Just because I have NATURALLY black hair and eyes, and because I wear a lot of black, that doesn't mean anything. I put on the clothes my totally fucked up brother buys for me. (I hate shopping.) I hear the fan girls whisper things like 'bitch', and 'whore' and 'loser'. Hinata hears them too, I'm sure, but it doesn't bother her any more. In the beginning of the year, when all three of us first started hanging out it did, but now (one of the more positive things she picked up from Naruto) she doesn't care what people say about her. She "knows who she is' now. Too bad I don't. I'm smirking at Naruto, who now understand that I was just messing with him. The phrase "Genius has its limitations, stupidity is not thus handicapped." comes to mind. Hinata reminds me I need to fill out my form. She and Naruto have already filled theirs out and handed them in, meaning they are actually just waiting to be told to leave. AS they're telling me this, the hated counselor comes over and tells them to do just that. And I am left all by me onesy until a throng of wannabe groupies, including Ino and Sakura arrive to disgrace me with their presence.

* * *

I know you must hate me if you read the shortness of my chapters and the poor writing quality with which I create said shortness, but my computer is broke-ded. Forgive me, those of you who were initially confused by my previous sentence. It's late, and I don't want to type much, but I wanted to let my wonderful reviewers know that I AM CONTINUING ALL MY FICS! When I get around to it. (I'm lazy.) 'Night. (5/22/05) 


	2. Ch 2 The ALso Nameless

A/N: Summary sucks. It's not even what the fic is about. Any ideas for titles? I need them desperately. I really really suck at coming up with titles, and summaries, and junk like that. I wasn't in Algebra II in 8th grade, I was only in Algebra. (I was not blessed with a math brain.) So I am not going off experience for that part. I just wanted my two main men to seem ultra smart. Although personally I think Sasuke is a bitch for going off with Orochimaru THAT LONG TONGUED BASTARD! ;;coughs;; Yeah here's chapter 2. (I love the semi colon) And my boyfriend is fine, for those of you who didn't ask.

* * *

We would have made room for you, Sasuke.> they say, as they close in on me. They talk some more, but I tune most of it out. Stuff like 'Hinata is a loser', and 'She isn't worth your time'. I'm thinking 'Ha, they're stupid. They think I'm interested in Hinata. They obviously don't understand the concept of a platonic relationship.' And not only are they insulting my friends, but I swear all the perfume they're wearing is making me sick. My olfactory glands are sensitive to pungent odors. Finally a lady waves me over, and I jump up with false enthusiasm before the conglomeration of too sweet smells makes me vomit. I sit down in front of a pleasant looking woman who (thankfully) isn't wearing any fragrance. She talks to me about my grades. 6th grade; 4.0. 7th grade; 4.0. And you get a cookie if you can guess what I'm making this year. (A/N: For those of you who are stupid, 8th grade; 4.0. And you're not REALLY getting a cookie. Sorry to have led you on.) Anyway, I get signed up for all honors classes. I'm way ahead of my grade in math; I'm in Algebra II currently. I'm supposed to sign up for Trig in 9th grade, so I have to go talk to some math counselor about that. Damn. She points me toward a small group of nerdy-looking kids talking very animatedly to a nerdy-looking man wearing a Dungeons and Dragons T-shirt. I groan inwardly and start walking. Their conversation halts as I reach them. Then the D and D man smiles brightly.

"Hello!" He says. "We were just discussing the hidden algebraic and geometrical concepts in the new release of Dungeons and Dragons." I want to cry. Then he has the audacity to ask me if I would "care to join them." I am about to open my mouth and reply in a not so positive way that will knock that freakishly cheerful smile off his face when a squeak issues from the small girl beside me. I turn my head slightly and look through the corner of my eye at the cause of the high-pitched noise. It's a guy I've never seen before, with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. Heavy eyeliner frames his dark mint green eyes. He walks up to our little family and glances at each of us. I notice his eyes linger on me for half-a –second before turning to Mr. Happy, whose smile is frozen in place.

"Are you the advanced placement math counselor?" he says. His voice is surprisingly cool, and light, almost mocking in its airiness. Captain Nerdo nods.

"Uh-huh! These 3 students over here all registering for trigonometry next year. I expect this one right here is too." He says gesturing toward me. I nod, because if I open my mouth, there's a very good chance I'll insult Lord of the Dweebs. We all hand him our sheets and he signs them, checks them off and hands them back to us. "There ya go!" He looks at me expectantly.

"Thanks." I force out. But I can't help/resist adding, "And there are no hidden algebraic or geometric concepts in Dungeons and Dragons. It's just, a stupid, game." There. That wasn't too insulting, and yet it was still greatly satisfying. I hear red head chuckle/snort softly. It's a pleasant sound. He has a very nice laugh. And for some reason, I want to make him do it again. What would make him laugh? What would he find funny? What does he like in general? Whoa, wait. WTF? I ignore the cold stares I'm getting from the D and D mind slave junkies and purposely avoid red-head's eyes. What is his name, anyway? Am I going to have to keep calling him red head? Wait again. I just thought 'keep.' That would mean I would be thinking about him beyond five minutes from now. Which I won't be. El Dorko tells me to go talk t o the ROTC representative, that he'll help me finish registering. There is no more cheerfulness on his face. I rejoice mentally. I turn, and with my better than normal peripheral vision, I see red head looking at me. This shouldn't mean anything, because they're all looking at me. But my stomach rises up a few inches anyway, like I just swallowed helium. I bet it would sound like I had, too, if I was to try and speak right now. But I don't try to. I just keep walking and looking for whomever it is I'm supposed to be talking to. I see him, and my first thought is 'Whoa. When did Hinata become a tenth grade male and join the ROTC?' Then my brain picks up the details; masculine facial features, short hair, broad shoulders, no boobs. This is a guy. So he's either Hinata's two-year older male identical twin, or they're just related. I walk up and sit down in front of him. He tells me to hand him my sheet. I do. He makes some seemingly very forced small talk about me being in Trig. Something about him going into Trig next year too, and how I'll probably be in his class. Then he tells me to talk to the person beside him, an old lady who smells of cats. I begrudgingly get up and sit in the chair in front of her as somebody else takes my seat. I glance at the occupant of the chair I occupied mere seconds before. It's red head. I look at his form as he hands it to Hina –chan's relation. Gaara. That's his name. It's…unusual. Exotic. I tell my mind to shut up, it's annoying me. I turn my head to face cat woman and proceed to pretend to listen to whatever it is she's telling me about English classes. In reality, I 'm listening to what the Hyuuga who's not Hinata is saying to…Gaara.

"So, you just moved here?" He asks. I can't help but notice that he doesn't sound as strained as he did when he was talking to me.

"Why do you think that?" Gaara asks back.

"Because your records aren't exactly here. There's a piece of paper with your name, age, current grade, and test scores. As well as your GPA. Your test scores seem to totally contradict your grades. With these kind of brains, you should be making at least a 4.0." I'm thinking 'Well damn. I am making a 4.0, and he didn't compliment me or anything.' Gaara isn't making a 4.0. So ha. I feel a bit better.

* * *

I appreciate you reading. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanx!

(5/23/05)


	3. The Cleverness ofuh

­Titleless for now

A/n: after eating 9 pounds of candy I finally update!

**(One hour later) (Sasukes POV)**

I feel worse. Turns out Gaara just moved here, is in all of my classes, and I have to show him around. We haven't actually spoken, just sort of…walked around. I told him just to follow me, and that's what he's been doing.

Normally I would hate having someone do that, but I'm finding that with Gaara it is somewhat beneficial. I haven't been assaulted by groupie wanna-bes at all today. At first I took that as a sign that they were over me, and would stop stalking me and stealing my pants. But after a brief metal breakdown I have come to terms with the fact that they are just freaked out by Gaara.

Our next class is health; ah fuck. Jiraiya sensei…is…there isn't even a word for how weird he is. We walk into the class room and sit down. Gaara sits in an empty seat in the back that is diagonal to mine. I can see his hair like a beacon out of the corner of my left eye.

Our lesson for today; 6 reasons to abstain. I groan inwardly. The lessons always end up talking about sex. We could be discussing drugs and alcohol; it will go into sex. Obesity; sex. Heart disease; sex. Now the lesson is actually concerning sex. Hmm, I wonder what's in store for us today. Jiraiya walks in.

"Hello children! Today we are going to talk about sex, and the reasons not to have it. Can you guys think of any? Because pop music is the hardest shit to write!" I am awed once again by his fucky-ness.

A few kids are snickering in the back. I turn my head in the pretense of looking at them and sneak a glance at Gaara. For some reason, I'm interested in how he reacted to that. He's staring at me. I don't meet his eyes, I just turn around. Oddly enough, my palms are tingling, and in have lost my appetite.

"There are many kinds of sex," Jiraiya sensei continues. "But before we get into all that, how many of you all are virgins?"

Crickets fill the silence that follows after this question. Nobody moves. Who the fuck is actually going to answer this question honestly? I'm sure as hell not.

"I'll take that as-" he spots Gaara and gasps. "I forgot! We have a new student! Come on up here, new guy!" Gaara doesn't move for a few seconds as everyone turns their head to look at him. Then he gets up and walks to the front of the classroom. His walk is slow, balanced; even. For a guy, he seems pretty graceful.

"..My name is Gaara. And liars burn in hell." The look he fixes everyone with as he says this is so unnerving and cold that a few of the weaker-minded girls start crying. Their handy-dandy boyfriends turn and comfort them, some of the daring ones attempting a feeble return glare. He made girls cry. Gaara's glare has outdone mine. My glare rep is in jeopardy. So I charge all of the loathing I can muster to my eyes, and the glare-off commences.


	4. Chapter 4

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gaara's POV**

He's staring at me. A couple of the girls are crying, one kid is picking his nose, I have absolutely no clue what the hell teacher is doing, and I don't care, because he's staring at me. I want to look away, but his eyes are so… black. 'Oh, very descriptive of you Gaara.' my mind says. Fine then. They are shining obsidian orbs, crackling with the electricity of life and intelligence, filled with a defiant radiance. There. I _really_ want to look away. I can feel my ears burning; they must be so red right now.

I lift my hand up and give a small wave. He doesn't return it, and I'm a bit crestfallen. I then realize that he's not staring at me, he's glaring. Now that I recognize this, it amazes me that I didn't pick up on it earlier. I guess I was a bit taken by his eyes. His jaw is set firmly, his arms are cross, and his posture would have made a steel rod look crooked. Why is he angry at me?

I decide to give him the look that I gave every one else just a few minutes ago. It's actually not the look that's important, it's the message you send with your eyes. His message was cold. Mine has to be colder. Ha. Now it's his turn to feel uncomfortable. I'm so dorky in my mind. I bet Sasuke isn't. I'm scared to even think his name in my mind, because he is probably reading it. Maybe I should guard my thoughts about his darkly enigmatic eyes a little more closely. Or do I want him- Sasuke- to know that I'm thinking about him?

All of a sudden, a loud buzzer goes off. And I'm pretty sure it's not the bell. A lot of the kids groan, and the girls that were crying jump in their seats and scream. He- Sasuke- doesn't even flinch. He's still glaring at me. The teacher (Jiraiya-sensei?) burst through the door randomly. When the hell did he leave? And how long have I been standing up here?

"FIRE ALARM!" he yells. Then he turns, grabs me and yanks out of the classroom and down the hallway. "You! Lead the class to safety!" He shouts once we are outside.

"They're still in the building!" I shout back, throwing my hands up.

"You left them there! What kind of line leader are you!" He yells. I sigh and run back to the double doors. I push one open with my momentum and feel it hit something. Ah fuck. I peek past the door to see what I have hit. Ah double fuck. It's him- Sasuke. He's on the floor, propped up on one elbow, holding his head. His face is slightly contorted in a grimace. I go over and help him up.

"Sorry." I say, surprised that my voice sounds normal. I receive a grunt in reply.

"S'fine." He says, after a moment of getting his bearings. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds. Then I remember why I came back into the school. The buzzer abruptly and mercifully cuts off as I curse softly and begin to jog toward the room. "If you're going back to the classroom," Sasuke calls after me, "nobody's there, and I locked it on my way out." He jangled some keys as I turned around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I have to stop there, my mom is bugging me to get off the computer, will write more if you REVIEW!


	5. Bismah!

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this and the last chapter, but my computer time has been restricted, my mother thinks I'm 'unhealthily obsessed' with it. So here.

Tsu-chan! The babies is coming!

Music: Yes, I was listening to Shakira AND The Phantom of the Opera score AND The Darkness AND The Gorillaz _AND_ RHCP while typing this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Still Gaara POV)**

"What are you, the janitor?" I say as he dangles the keys in front of him. Shit. That came out insulting.

"No. If I was, then where would your mom get a job?" He responds innocently. That was equally, if not _more_ insulting. I don't have a mom.

"Well, I'm sure she would hook up with your mom at the crack house." I'm not supposed to be insulting him. His mouth opens slightly as he moves his lower jaw to the side.

"Touché'." He says, extending his hand for me to shake. I eye it warily, then move forward to grasp his hand. It gives mine a shock, and I think about pulling it back, but his grip is firm. His hand is dry, but warm. Mine is probably cold. His grip is _very _firm. Vice-like, even. WTF? Why is he squeezing my hand so fucking hard?

I decide to squeeze back. My hands are just as strong as his, if not stronger. He obviously wasn't prepared for my equally formidable hands of death, because his brow furrows and he looks down at our handly embrace. "So, where'd you get the keys from?" I ask pleasantly.

"Your mom, obviously." He sneers as he looks back up.

"I don't have a mom." As I say this, he looks at me all funny, like my face is slowly melting and he doesn't know how to tell me.

"..Jiraiya left them in the door.." he says, that weird look still etched into the smoothness of his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you mean." I correct lightly. He gives a short, distracted laugh.

"He just talks about sex, any body in this school could do that, it doesn't make us all teachers.."

"Do you like my hand?" This question clears the look of weirdness off his face and replaces it with a look of bewilderment.

"W-what?"

"Well, you're holding onto it pretty tightly, and every 2 seconds you squeeze it tighter. I can only hope that you're enjoying it." At this he frees my captive hand. I flex it. Then the doors open and some kid in a unitard and a bowl cut is standing there. He looks vaguely familiar, and I'm wondering this is so as he completely ignores me and practically skips up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" he says excitedly. "Guess what! The field is on fire!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Shikamaru was on the field playing with his lighter, and Konohamaru thought it be funny to spray some Axe on it…"

"If the field is on fire, then why are we going outside?"

"Because it's awesome! The hippies have already formed a drum circle around it, and some of 'em are dancing. Everybody's running toward it right now." He seemed to remember. "Except for us man, c'mon!" I start picturing all the little school children dropping their bags and running towards the field

"Like little moths…" I don't realize I've said this out loud until both of them turn their heads my way. I quickly explain. "Obviously, moths and other insects are attracted to light, or 'drawn to the flame.' I was comparing in my mind the actions of the people out there to moths, and their ignorant fixation with light." Unitard guy lifts his eyebrows and DAMN LOOK AT THOSE FUCKING EYEBROWS-click. How the hell could I not have remembered?

"Could it be my Beautiful Beast?" I say, looking at who I THINK is my friend from grade school. (A/N: Lee.) Sasuke looks at me like I just pulled a steel dildo from behind his ear and started eating it like corn on the cob.

"My flesh-eating panda!" he cries, and glomps me. I had forseen this happening, and had braced myself for it. Lee let go of me stood up and we looked at each other. Then we looked at Sasuke, who seemed to be utterly, completely, and totally freaked out and confused. His leg moved as if he were about to run away. Me and Lee glance at each other again, and then we both burst out laughing. Sasuke just stares at us like we're crazy as we're rolling on the floor. His lip twitches up occasionally. Not all laughter is infectious though, so he just stands their while we're dying from lack of oxygen. Tears of mirth are leaking out of my eyes, and it's probably going to smear my eyeliner. Oh well. This is just too good. Then the doors fly open, and standing there with three babies, not moving, just standing there is…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HAHAHA! Cliffy! Ouu bitch now you have to review::clears throat: And that actually happened. My boyfriend set the field on fire. I was absent that day though, and we weren't going out at the time. If you noticed, I'm trying to separate the chapters by POVs, so…Anyway, I don't have the slightest clue what the next chapter should be about, so if you want to, give me some ideas in your reviews. Because I know you're going to review.

Aren't you?

If you don't, you will have to suffer the consequences of EXTREME procrastination on my part, perhaps of Disorder-ly proportions. And even **_I _**don't want that to happen, so review, I beg of you. Leave a one word review, I don't care.

JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!


	6. Rawr

A/N: I added a few sentences in this paragraph. I changed it in chp. 5, too, but…yeah. It's here too. Here is chappie. UCHIHA17 and WHITEVIPER 111, thanks for IM-ing me and telling me to update. I would have forgotten to for AT LEAST another week if you hadn't. (I'm forgetful like that.) Another short chap, but I will update TOMMORROW, you have my word.

Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gaara's POV**

"_My flesh-eating panda!" Lee cries, and glomps me. I had forseen this happening, and had braced myself for it. Lee let go of me stood up and we looked at each other. Then we looked at Sasuke, who seemed to be utterly, completely, and totally freaked out and confused. His leg moved as if he were about to run away. Me and Lee glance at each other again, and then we both burst out laughing. Sasuke just stares at us like we're crazy as we're rolling on the floor. His lip twitches up occasionally. Not all laughter is infectious though, so he just stands their while we're dying from lack of oxygen. Tears of mirth are leaking out of my eyes, and it's probably going to smear my eyeliner. Oh well. This is just too good. Then the doors fly open, and standing there with three babies, not moving, just standing there is…_

…Jiraiya. Not Jiraiya sensei- Jiraya. He's holding not one, not two, but THREE babies; one has silver hair, one has eyebrows THICKER THAN LEE'S, and one…well, one baby is black. Lee and I collapse in laughter. Well, _I_ don't actually collapse, but Lee does.

Sasuke joins in the laughter this time as my legs start to give out. I double over and fall on the floor at the sheer randomness of it all. Sasuke is bent over and oh my god he's smiling. Not that, but, I mean- he just doesn't look like a smiley person, and he's laughing, and he's…for lack of a non-gay sounding word to describe a guy, he's…he's beautiful.

This thought, sobers me somewhat, and I sit up, still chuckling a bit. Lee is splayed out all over the floor, kicking and screaming-literally. One of his legs strikes out and reaches the back of Sasuke's knee, making him fall. Onto me. This knocks me back so that I am lying on the floor, halfway propped up on one elbow, with Sasuke on top of me.

He stops laughing as our bodies collide, his eyes unclose and he looks at me. This isn't awkward at all. I mean, my heart's not pounding, my hands aren't shaking, my fingertips aren't tingling, my stomach's not turning inside out, I'm not having any trouble at all breathing, and I'm definatley not thinking about kissing him.

But I'm a liar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sasuke's POV**

Ah damn. Fuck. I'm trying to think of every cuss word I know because I'm in the middle of the hallway, straddling one of Gaara's legs, my teacher is over there holding three babies that are SO not his, and I seriously think Lee is having a seizure. I know that I know WAY more cuss words than that, but for some reason, my brain is clouding over, and I'm unable to think really well… Why don't I hate this scenario! I should be mad as hell, but I'm looking at Gaara and his eyeliner is all streaky and his eyes are really green and oh, goddamn motherfucking son of a bitch (there they are) I'm leaning forward. His mouth is so near mine, I can feel his hot breath on my lips, and then I'm being pulled up; off, away from Gaara.

Part of me is pissed beyond reason, but at the same time part of me is relieved and grateful. Because I know if I had remained there, I would have kissed him. I wanted to. I think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm gonna update just a LITTLE bit more with this chapter, but after this, I truly have no idea where this fic is going. I have, after this, about a paragraph written, because my brain has died on all fic writing. (I'm SOOO sick right now.) But I promised an update, so you will kindly forgive that it is short. If you have any ideas, PLEASE give them to me! Please! In your reviews, of course.

My AIM namey thing is: animejunkie59. IM me if I haven't updated in a while. I am so forgetful, it should be a crime… ;;sweatdrop;;

I have gotten so bad with the tense of this fic. Sorry, but I'm lazy, so I will probably not be fixing it.

88888888888888888888888888888888

_I should be mad as hell, but I'm looking at Gaara and his eyeliner is all streaky and his eyes are really green and oh, goddamn motherfucking son of a bitch (there they are) I'm leaning forward. His mouth is so near mine, I can feel his hot breath on my lips, and then I'm being pulled up; off, away from Gaara. _

_Part of me is pissed beyond reason, but at the same time part of me is relieved and grateful. Because I know if I had remained there, I would have kissed him. I wanted to. I think._

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asks, shooting me and Gaara (who has gotten to his feet) meaningful and questioning looks. Apparently it was he who pulled me off Gaara. I guess Sakura has been around me too much, because I seem to have developed an Inner Sasuke, who is practically about to explode with anger from being taken away from Gaara.

"I think Lee has pitched a fit, sensei." I say once I have subdued my inner self.

"AH THE EXUBERANCE OF YOUTH!" Gai bellows from behind us. "THE WONDERFUL DEXTERITY OF LIMBS IN YOUNG PEOPLE, TO BE ABLE TO THRASH ABOUT SO AND REMAIN INTACT!" He is about to yell something else when Kakashi puts his hand on his shoulder. The former is staring at the three babies in Jiraiya's arms. Gai turns, sees the baby with a bowl cut and the caterpillar-like eyebrows, and his jaw drops open in astonishment.

"I sense your envy of my children, gentlemen. But do not be discouraged. For one day, you too, will find a wife such as I have. A faithful, loyal, loving wife who will bear _you _fraternal triplets. It is only a matter of time." Jiraiya says with an air of knowing. I hear a muffles snort next to me, and Gaara goes into a _violent _coughing fit. I, not wanting to make it any more conspicuous, decide to do something that I read about in a Stephen King novel I read; I swallow crooked. It hurts. Pain is the thief of funny. During all of this, Lee continues to writhe on the floor.

A door to the right of us opens, and the janitor, Mr. Watts, walks to the middle of the hallway, mops Lee's head a little bit, and then walks awy. Only a blind person (A/N: Or Jiraiya…) would not notice the similarity between Mr. Watts and the third baby; 1) the baby is black, 2) the baby looks exactly like him. Kakashi and Gai are apparently torn between horror and amusement, because their facial expressions keep changing between the two.

"Uh, we have to, uh, go teach now great to see ya bye!" Kakashi finishes hurriedly. "Boys, come see me later." He adds in an undertone to me and Gaara. At first I find it comical, because of the whole baby situation, but then he looks at me and winks, and I know that he knows that I want Gaara. Er-that I _had _wanted to _kiss _Gaara. 'Cause me, wanting Gaara…god I'm about to die. Because even though I can lie to anyone else, I can't, and will probably never be able to lie to myself. I had just thought I wanted Gaara. And it had been true.

Kakashi is halfway up the hallway when Gai catches up to him, slinging the still kind of twitching form of Lee over his shoulder yelling 'YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME OUT OF THE HALLWAY, YOU EVIL KAKASHI!' And so I'm left here. Alone. With the guy I just almost WAIT! Jiraiya is still here! Not completely alone! Then the janitor comes back out, goes up to Jiraiya, pats the black baby on the head and walks down the hall, the wheels on his janitor cart squeaking. I watch him go down the hall, and out of the corner of my eye I see Gaara do the same. When we turn our heads back around, Jiraiya is gone. So now, we are actually alone. All alone. Dear God.

Gaara starts laughing softly. Inner Me LOVES THAT SOUND but Outer Me is almost unaffected by it, so it's weird because he's laughing and I'm not. I don't even think I can open my mouth right now. He stops after a couple of seconds, wiping his eyes on his already black jacket.

"Is it like this every day?" he asks incredulously. Me, being stupid, just shake my head in a really wide semi-circle like a jackass a few times. And then I say

"No." There's a silence as I try to resist Inner Me's urge to jump Gaara right now, in the middle of the hallway.

"When's lunch?"

"Uh…12: 20, so in about…" I look at my watch. "15 minutes."

"Alright. That's a lot better than my old school. We ate at 1:00 everyday."

"Ah." The conversation sort of dies for awhile.

"So, the field's on fire." Gaara states rather than asks.

"Apparently so." I reply. "That moth analogy was, witty." I say, attempting to form a bond through compliments. Wait. No. No bond with the guy who you just realized turns you on.

"Lee didn't get it though." He says smirking WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT! Inner Me shouts. He looks at me, and I am filled with panic. 'Tell me I didn't say that outloud…' I plead.

"Did I say something?" I ask, crossing my fingers mentally, hoping he will answer in the negative.

"Yeah." I die. "You said 'why' and then didn't say anything." I LIVE AGAIN.

"Oh! I was saying ASKING, why, you know Lee!" I say. My voice is all screwy, but apparently he doesn't notice, because he just answers normally.

"Oh, we know each other from grade school. I became possessed and beat him up so bad he had to have a spinal operation that they didn't think he would live through."

"…"

"And we talk online."

"…" Gaara seems to pick up on the reason for my silence, and quickly snaps out of his nostalgia.

"Oh, but it's cool now, because I saved him from getting killed by this gang." (A/N: Remember Kimimaro? Ya.)

888888888888888888888888888888888

I am so lazy. I'm also in a bad mood, so this is all you get. I still love you, I just don't want to type any more right now.


End file.
